Starting Again
by HalebFan4lyf
Summary: (first fanfiction)What happens when Abi finds out about Ben's affair with Paul? Will she be happy again? will her relationship with Jay re blossom? Only one way to find out.
1. Finding out the truth

Abi was sat in the Mitchells living room waiting for Ben and Jay to get home from the Arches, they was due to be home in the next half hour, so Abi thought she'd pass the time by getting something to eat and watch some television and slowly dozed off on the sofa soon after.

An hour later she was awoken by somebody gently nudging her and saying her name "Abs? Abi?" she slowly fluttered her eyes open to see who it was.

"Jay?... what time is it?...wheres Ben?"

"Its just gone six and Ben had to be somewhere, he left work quickly earlier after recieving a text."

Abi sat there in silence, he was supossed to be going to the cinema with her that evening to treat her after getting him out of the police cell a few day days ago after being arrested for Lucy Beales murder. Jay looked at Abi after she didnt answer him.

"Abs... are you okay?"

"yea... i'm fine" she picked up her phone to see if Ben had tried to call her to cancel thier plans.. No calls or texts. What was he up to?

"Abs you can talk to me you know, listen i know we're not together anymore but i still care about you ya know" Jay sat down next to her and looked at her.

Abi looked at him, could she cofide in him? after all everytime she had a problem, he had in fact been there for her, unlike Ben everytime she tried to tell Ben about her problems, he'd try and make an excuse to get out of the house.

"Its nothing really... we were just supposed to go to the cinema tonight, he said it was a treat after getting him out of the police station a few days ago after i turned my dad in, he has'nt even called me"

"Well he might of forgot, you know what Bens like Abs"

"true... i might go and look for him at the Arches, he might have gone back for some reason" Abi headed for the front door grabbing her coat on the way.

Jay caught her hand just as she was about to leave.

"Abs wait..."

"whats up?" Abi wondered looking at him

"i never did thank you for what you did, if i was'nt for you getting Ben out it woul'nt have been long before they arrested me too"

"don't worry Jay your welcome" she then left the house smiling at Jay.

As she got closer to the Arches she heard voices, two boys, She'd recognised Bens voice straght away but she would have to listen to know who the other boy was.

She moved closer to the door to listen, "Thanks for meeting me so soon after i text you"

"Yeah no problem i had to see you, i missed you Paul." Ben replied

Abi was shocked, her mouth dropped open, she put her hand over her mouth just in case they heard her gasp, she carried on listening to the conversation.

"Listen Paul i can't stay long, i promised i'd take my girlfriend to the cinema later, we have to be quick"

"then lets get on with it?"

Abi heard Paul walk towards Ben and she peeked through the door, then her worst fears had been realised, she saw Paul kissing Ben passionatly. She'd trusted Ben after he told her she was all he wanted, and he'd lied through his teeth.

Abi had burst out in tears, she shut the door and walked off not bothering to make sure the door had shut quietly.

"What was that, is someone spying on us?" Ben stormed to the door of the Arches before Abi could get out of sight

"Abi what the hell are you doing here?"

Abi turned towards Ben and stared at him to shocked to move. she knew everything now and he was'nt going to lie his way out of this.


	2. Jay confesses

Abi stood there, still unable to turn away from Ben. She looked behind him to see Paul coming out of the Arches.

"How could you Ben? I trusted you! i believed you when you said i was the only one you wanted and you lied through your teeth! well guess what? you can have your precious boyfriend, we're over...im moving out!"

Abi started to walk back towards the Mitchells, trying to hold back the tears. Ben was about to follow her but Abi stopped him "no Ben you stay away from me i don't want you anywhere near me!" she started walking again, this time walking quicker in case Ben decided to follow her again. As she got towards the Mitchells, she opened the front door, and stormed straight up to what was now used to be her and Bens bedroom, she knealt down on the floor to look under the bed for her suitcase, as she found it someone knocked on the bedroom door.

"Ben i swear if thats you, you've got some nerve! theres no way your going to convince me to stay!" Abi shouted as she went through the draws grabbing her belongings and packing them in the suitcase.

"Abi? its Jay, is everything okay? am i okay to come in?"

Abi sighed, stood up and walked towards the door to let Jay in.

Jay had a look around the room then noticed the suitcase half packed on the floor.

"Abi whats going on, why are you packing a suitcase?" Jay sat down on the bed watching Abi's every move as she answered.

"i'm moving out Jay i'm going to move into auntie Carol's if she'll have me"

"woah woah woah whats brought this on?" Abi didnt answer, she just carried on packing. Jay got up and knealt down so he could look Abi in the eye

"Abi you can talk to me"

Abi looked at Jay "me and Ben are over... i went to see if he was at the Arches, and he was but he wasnt alone" she looked at the floor when she said the rest "he was with Paul Coker, he was kissing him Jay and i know what your going to say cos i know you tried to tell me mon..."

"Abi its fine come here you idiot" Jay cut Abi off by hugging her.

"Abi where are you!... Abs if you think your leaving this house you can think again!"

Jay and Abi heard Ben coming up the stairs and shouting. Abi looked at Jay then at the door. "Jay i don't want to see him, i don't want him near me"

Jay went towards the door and was about to open it, he then looked at Abi and caught her biting her lip, 'oh god i love it when she does that' he thought to himself " don't worry Abs i'll sort it" Abi looked at Jay unsurely then she looked down at her hands "okay"

Jay left the room where Ben was stood on the landing with an angry but evil looking expression on his face

"Ben what the hell do you think you are playing at? after everything Abi has done for you and you do that to her?" Jay looked at Ben like he didn't know who he was anymore.

"what has she said to you Jay? whatever shes told you shes lying!"

"Ben for starters Abi has never lied to me, she can trust me and to be honest if it wasnt for me splitting up with her months ago this would never of happened to her" Jay looked towards the bedroom door

"Jay what are you trying to say? are you still in love with her?"

Jay looked towards Ben again

"yeah i am, i always have been. the only reason i split up with her is because i thought i wasnt good enough for her, but when ive seen her with you all ive wantewd is to be with her again and do you know what i'm going to try and get her back"

little did Ben and Jay know that at the other side of the bedroom door Abi was listening into their conversation.


	3. Abi confronts Jay

**A.N..**

 **hi everyone just want to apologise for the mistakes on chapters 1 and 2 and i will make sure i don't make any is the rest i will try and make the next few chapters a bit longer. Please feel free to give me ideas to put in the story to make it better and also feel free to leave reviews**

Abi could'nt believe what she had just heard, her ex boyfriend of three nearly four years had just admitted that he was still in love with her. ' _but that can't be true'_ Abi thought to herself _'he split up with me, and he split up with me because he was supposed to be in love with Lola, or so she thought'_ Abi listened to the boys again she needed to hear more if there was a chance of getting back together with Jay.

"so if you've been in love with her all this time Jay why haven't you said anything, and anyway i though you was in love with Lola?" Ben asked eyeing Jay suspicously waiting for him to answer.

"the feelings i was getting for Lola were similer to the feelings i have for Abi but they arn't as strong, for example whenever i was near Lola the feelings were just hovering in my body, but whenever i was near Abi everythying came flooding back from the day we started talking to our first date and everything we went through, and all i wanted was to tell her that i still wanted her"

"so why did you split up with her then?" Ben wondered aloud.

"because i didnt want to string her along if the feelings i had for Lola were real, anyway why the hell am i talking to you about this, after what you've just done to her? i'm going to get some chips"

Abi heard Jay walk back towards the door, and as quick as she could she sat on the bed as if she was sat there all along.

Jay slowly opened the door "Abs? do you fancy some chips?"

"errm yeah... yeah i do thanks Jay" Abi smiled at Jay

"do you fancy walking to the chippy with me or do you want to stay here?"

"i'll come with you if you like?" Abi suggested

"yeah sure come on then" Jay said scratching the back of his head. Jay and Abi headed out of the bedroom and down the stairs grabbing their coats as they left the house. They walked across the square towards the chippy in silence, Abi didnt know what to say to him, she had just heard him confess to Ben that he was still in love with her, she kept arguing with herself about how to bring it up _'what the hell am i meant to say to him'_ she thought to herself _'oh by the way Jay i heard what you said to Ben and guess what im still in love you too"_

As they got toward the chippy Jay looked at Abi "you okay Abs you havent said anything all the way here?"

"yeah i'm fine don't worry" Abi said as they entered the chippy

"alright Jay what can i get ya?" Ian asked as he saw them

"two portions of chips please Ian, errr how are you with everything going on?" Jay asked

"well to be honest with you Jay i'll never be the same, someone killed my daughter, err by the way thanks for telling me the truth about her phone and wallet and heres your chips" Ian replied handing Jay the portions " thanks Ian and ... i'm sorry about everything"

Ian smiled at Jay and nodded in responce, Jay and Abi left the chippy.

"So then do you want to go back home or do you want to go somewhere else?"

"do you mind if we go somewhere else to eat?, i really don't want to be near Ben at the minute?" Abi had made up her mind, she was going to try and confront Jay about his conversation with Ben.

"yeah we can go to the park if you want and sit on the picnic bench?" Jay suggested

"yeah thats a good idea"

Abi and Jay headed toward the park, Abi sat down at the picnic table and started nibbling on a chip.

"Abs are you sure your okay you haven't said much since we were at the house?" Jay asked sitting down facing Abi

Abi looked up at Jay, she decided she was going to talk to him about what she had heard.

"errrm yeah i'm okay, Jay... can i ask you something please?"

"yeah sure you can Abs, you can ask me anything, you know that" Jay ate a chip.

"is it true what you said to Ben? are you still in love with me?" Abi questioned looking at Jay.

"you heard me and Ben talking?" Jay asked

"Yeah i wanted to hear what Ben had to say for himself and got more then i bargained for sooo is it true?" Abi asked again.

Jay looked into Abi's eyes "yes its true i'm still in love with you"

Abi sat there unable to speak.


	4. Getting back together

Jay looked at Abi, as she was still sat in silence. "Abs? Abi please say something" he reached out for her hand. Abi looked up at Jay as she felt the electricity as his skin touched hers, she wanted to speak but she did'nt know what to say, so instead she stood up walked towards Jay, Jay watched Abi nervously not knowing what to expect,Abi sat next to Jay and looked him in the eyes and kissed him passionatly.

"i'm still in love with you too, always have been, even after we split up"

Jay looked at Abi confused, "but i don't understand Abs, if your still in love with me then why did you move on so quick?, you got with Ben a few months after we split up"

Abi went and sat across from Jay again "at the beginning Ben was just a rebound to get over you, but..." Abi started playing with her fingertips.

"but?" Jay prompted

"i slowly started falling in love with him Jay, until he started acting like this of course"

Jay kept staring at Abi "do you mind if i ask?"

"what?" Abi asked looking at Jay

"how did you two even get together?" Jay asked

"well... when we split up i got really depressed i went out and got really drunk and at halloween i even tried to drown my sister in the punch bowl and nearly went out of control, and Ben was there for me when i needed somebody" Abi looked down at the table ashamed.

"Abi don't worry about it whatever happens i promise i'll never hurt you again" Jay's face looked promising.

"Jay what are you saying?"

"i'm saying..." Jay grabbed both of Abi's hands across the table "Abigail Branning will you be my girlfriend...Again?"

Abi looked at Jay "yeah... yeah i will" Abi smiled and Jay got up and kissed Abi passionatly

"so what do you say then? move out of Bens room and into mine, i mean it's not like we're strangers after all?"

"yeah sure shall we go and move my stuff now?" Abi asked getting excited

"definatly come on" Jay replied grabbing Abi's hand.

Jay and Abi headed back towards the Mitchells hand in hand. When they had got to the Mitchells, they heard people talking in the kitchen, Phil, Sharon and Ben,Jay and Abi went to go at see what was going off.

"Ben what do you meand Abi's split up with you, why would she split up with you?" Phil shouted.

"Phil calm down please" Sharon said trying to calm Phil down.

"hey whats going on?" Jay asked as him and Abi walked into the kitchen. Phil on the other hand noticed straight away that Jay and Abi were holding hands.

"what's going on here Abi why did you split up with Ben?"

"because hes not bothered about me Phil i've tried to make an effort with him but hes not bothered"

"well then it's your own fault Ben, are you and Jay back on, or should i ask when i can already see the answer?" Phil gestured his hand at Abi and Jay holding hands.

"yeah Phil me and Abz are back on, truthfully we've always been in love, i regret ever splitting up with her, so is it okay if Abi moves into my room tonight?" Jay looked at Phil.

Phil looked back at Jay "yeah sure no problem, Ben don't bother trying to cause problems"

"and why would i do that Dad? Ben said giving an evil look at Abi and Jay.

 **AN.. well well well whats going to happen next, will Ben leave Jay and Abi to be happy or will he try and cause problems find out in the next chapter. =)**


	5. The fight

Abi and Jay headed towards the stairs to start moving Abi's things from Bens room to Jay's room, Abi heard someone walking up the stairs after them and she turned around to see who it was, Ben _'oh god'_ Abi thought.

"just so you know none of you are going in my room for your stuff" Ben said crossing his arms and blocking his door so Abi and Jay could'nt get in.

"well then it's a good job ive already been in then is'nt it Benjy" Jay looked up at Ben grabbing one of the boxes filled with Abi's stuff, Abi grabbed another box as Jay headed into his bedroom putting the box on his bed.

"Abz is your suitcase out on the landing or is it in his room? Jay looked around the landing noticeing that Ben had gone back downstairs to talk to Phil and Sharon.

"errrm i think its still in Ben's room i left it in there when we went to the chippy, shall i nip in and get it?" she started walking towards Ben's room.

"leave it Abz we will nip in and get it when he's out, why don't we have a cuddle on my bed ive been dying to kiss you again since you kissed me at the park" Jay went and put his arm around Abi.

Abi followed Jay into their room and started unpacking the boxes, Jay sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her to cuddle her resting his head on her shoulder. Abi stooped unpacking and turned her head towards Jay and they kissed passionatly, slowly it started to get more heated and Jay was about to start unbuttoning her shirt until there was a knock on their bedroom door. Jay got up and opened the door to see who it was.

"Ben what do you want?" Jay said letting out a sigh as he asked this.

"i want to apologize to Abz, i love her Jay"

"well you should of thought about that Benjy before you hurt her, anyway shes back where she belongs now, with me" Jay replied about to shut the door in Ben's face

"oh shut up Jay as soon as you see Lola again you'll chuck Abi again we both know your only with her until Lola wants you" Ben spat, without any warning Jay gave Ben a full blown punch on the side of the face busting his lip in the process. Abi looked at the two boys in shock she knew Jay always protected her, but she'd never seen his act like this.

"FYI Ben as i explained to you earlier im in love with Abi always have been always will be!" Jay shouted as Ben raised his fist up to Jay.

"oh come on then Ben i dare you! i've been through alot worse!" Jay looked at Ben in the eye letting him know that he was not joking, Ben threw his fist in the air aiming for Jay luckily Jay dodged out of the way and Ben hit the wall so hard it sounded like he had broken his hand. A second later they heard Phil coming up the stairs.

"wha the hell is going on here then?" he looked at Ben and the at Jay "Ben what the hell have you done to your face? Jay did you do this?"

"yeah i did because he was being an idiot Phil causing problens when you you told him not to" Jay kept looking at Ben without taking his eyes off him.

"right come on Ben we're going out and your coming with us"

"oh do i have to dad?" Ben groaned slouching his shoulders and turning to Phil.

"yes you do, you disopeyed me so now you can deal with it" Phil said walking down the stairs, he lookked at Ben with a warning look to come down. Ben started following straight away, he did'nt want to get on the wrong side of Phil Mitchell.


	6. Telling Lola

**A/N HYA READERS sorry i took so long to update this story i've been getting into a tv programme on netflix Pretty little liars, and i've been thinking about starting another fanfiction, based on a couple i absolutly adore on the show, Hanna and Caleb i will still be carryying on with this story too but please keep reviewing and let me know what you think about me writing a fanfic on this couple too as i have a lot of good ideas in my head and i would love to let you read them. Anyway heres chapter 6**

After Abi and Jay finished unpacking her boxes they sat on the bed and decided to have a cuddle for a little while, after a while Jay had explained to Abi that he had told Lola a wile ago that he thought he had feelings for her and that she had said that she thought she had them for him too, so Abi came up with the idea to go over to Billy's to explain to Lola that they were back together so they both headed downstairs to grab their coats and head out of the door.

They walked across the square towards Billy's flat, Jay knocked on the door and they saw someone heading to the doo0r to answer it, two seconds later Lola answered the door with her daughter Lexi in her arms.

"oh hiya Jay i haven't you since we had that chat the other day what hav...what the hell is she doing here?" Lola looked at Abi and then back to Jay.

"well thanks for the nice welcome!"Abi spat giving Lola dead eyes.

"look Lola we need to talk and Abi needs to be here as she's now involved" Jay said with his arms crossed over his chest and looking straight at Lola

"what do you mean Abi's involved, Jay what's wrong with you the other month we were talking about giving us a try and now your standing here like you and her are a couple again..."

Abi and Jay glanced at each other, then they looked at the floor before they both looked up at Lola again.

"oh my god you are arnt you, you two are back together i can't believe this you told me you wanted to give it a try..." Lola shouted.

Jay tried to calm her down "Lola will you please calm down youv'e got Lexi in your arm! and before you say anything else i told you i thought i had feelings for you"

Lola looked at Lexi and gtave her a cuddle as if to say sorry for getting upset then she looked back at Jay and Abi.

"Jay can i have a word in private please?" Lola pleaded looking at Jay in the eye, then she put Lexi down on the floor and told her to go into the flat.

"but what about Billy?" Jay looked at Abi and then back at Lola "and i'm not leaving Abi waiting here on her own waiting for me"

"well she can go home then can't she? back to her real boyfriend Ben, do you remember him Abi dark short hair, glasses, son of Phil Mitchell? Lola spat crossing her arms over her chest. Abi just looked at Lola then she burst out crying and waled off towards the park outside the Arches.

"WELL DONE LO!" Jay shouted about to go after Abi, Lola grabbed his wrist and pulled him back she leaned in about to kiss him but he pulled away.

"no Lola i'm not interested i'm back with Abs i love her always have" Jay started walking away again.

"how can you be back with Abi when shes with Ben? you split up with her for me Jay why do all that when all your going to do is get back with her?" Lola said causing Jay to stop in his tracks, he turned to face Lola again.

"Lola...Abi isnt with Ben anymore, he cheated on her with Paul and as for you and me i thought i had feelings for you, and i split up with Abs because i didnt want to string her along if those feeling for you were real, but the more i was around Abi the more the feelings i had for her from the beginning came back, i'm in love with her Lo and i always with be, now if you don't mind i'm going to go and find my girlfriend and check on her"

Jay then turned around and ran off to find Abi.


End file.
